Rock Salt (Destiel)
by xSassbuttx
Summary: Dean and Sam send off their angel to retrieve rock salt for a hunt, but what happens when the angel comes back drunk?
1. Rock Salt

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala, anxiously awaiting the return of the angel.  
"It's been nearly an hour. You think he's alright?" Sam asked, "We  
only need rock salt."  
"Not sure, but he better hurry up." Dean replied impatiently, tapping  
his fingers on the steering wheel and after a few moments said, "I'm  
going to go find him." But as soon as he opened the door, a figure in  
a trench coat stumbled towards the Impala.  
"Whoa, Cas!" Sam exclaimed, stepping out of the car to help Cas into  
the backseat. When he finally plunged onto seat, Sam shut the door  
and sat back in the front.

Castiel leaned on the window, groaning "I may be slightly inebriated,  
Sam" Dean whipped around to face Castiel. "Jesus, Cas what happened to  
you?"  
Cas frowned. "I consumed some alcohol, Dean. My head feels as if it's  
about to implode so I would appreciate it if you stopped talking"  
"Yeah but, you could've gotten hurt, Cas!" Dean sounded really pissed.  
"I think that I am relatively safe walking to the supermarket, Dean.  
Why are you so worried?" asked Cas, tilting his head.  
"I just want… uh.. " Dean trailed off, "Never mind."  
Sam scoffed, "Did you even get the rock salt?" he asked, turning  
around in his seat to face Castiel.  
"No. I did not get the item you asked for."  
"What the hell did you do then, Cas?" Dean demanded, pulling out of  
the store parking lot.  
"They did not have rock salt, and I was walking back here when I found  
a liquor store." He explained.  
"And?" Dean prompted.  
"And I drank it." Cas slurred, beginning to sit up.  
"Whatever. We're going to get back to the bunker and get you to  
sleep." Sam turned around again, looking out the car window. When they  
arrived at the bunker, Dean helped Cas into his room, then dropping  
his onto his bed. Cas winced as he fell onto his mattress. Sam stepped  
into the room when Dean was about to walk out.  
"I'm going to go grab some more rock salt before we actually run out."  
He told them, Dean nodded in acknowledgement, and then Sam was out the  
door. He heard the metal door slam close, and he turned to Cas.  
"Cas, buddy, you want something to drink?" He asked him, walking over  
and sitting on the foot of his bed.  
"I believe drinking is what started this situation, Dean." He replied,  
rubbing his forehead.  
"I mean, do you want a glass of water or something." Dean asked,  
chuckling lightly.  
"No Dean, I'm fine, thank you." Cas replied politely, but he was still  
drunk so his words were slightly slurred, "Just stay, okay?"  
"Sure, I can stay here." Dean pulled off his jacket and tossed it on  
the chair by the door, "Want me to take your coat?" Cas moaned softly,  
shaking his head "Don't touch my coat.". Think of the ways this could  
go, Dean, the gay side of his mind prodded at him, Cas is on his bed,  
and he wants you to stay. You can see the sexual tension.  
Dean shook the thoughts out of his mind and went to retrieve Cas'  
coat, it was hard to get it off him by the way he wouldn't cooperate,  
or even move his arms to help Dean in the slightest. Once Dean had  
pulled the coat off Cas, and tossed it on the chair as well, Cas  
propped himself up on his pillow.  
"Dean?" He asked.

"Mm hm?" Dean replied  
"Back in the car, what were you going to say? Why were you so worried?"  
"It's….. nothing, Cas, really." Dean said, his lie unconvincing  
"You're lying, Dean. Why were you so defensive?" He asked again,  
harsher this time, "Are you upset with me?"  
"No! I'm not upset." Dean told him.  
"Then what is it?" Cas demanded.  
"Look, Cas, if I tell you, you'll think differently of me." Dean's  
voice was unsure, and honestly, a bit scared sounding.  
"I'll think differently of you if you keep secrets from me, Dean." Cas  
assured him, fiddling with his tie.  
"Okay…." Dean scratched the back of his neck, "Remember when I said I  
needed you?"  
"Yes, Dean, I do remember." Castiel replied.  
"Well… that's not what I wanted to say." Dean's voice faltered a bit  
in the middle of the sentence.  
"So Lucifer was telling the truth? You don't need me after all!" Cas'  
voice was hurt and shocked.  
"No, dammit Cas, no that's not what I meant!" Dean yelled, and his  
face reddened.  
"Then what is it?" Cas looked at Dean's green eyes.  
"Uh…" Dean started.  
"Why were you upset!" Cas' voice rose.  
"I was upset because I love you!" Dean blurted out, his face getting  
redder by the second, "I love you." He murmured softly after his  
outburst.  
"Oh.." Cas looked down, "Thank you."  
"Thank you? That's not what you're supposed to say when someone  
confesses their love to you, Cas. You're supposed to reject me and  
then we'll never talk about it again." Dean's voice sounded angry,  
daring Cas to retaliate harshly.  
"No Dean, I said thank you because I feel the same." Cas gazed back up  
into Dean's eyes, and Dean looked honestly shocked.  
"Really?" He asked.  
"Yeah." Cas smiled.  
"That's….. great." Dean calmed down a bit, scooting closer to his angel.  
"I suppose so." As Cas said those words, Dean leaned in closer to his  
angel until their faces were inches apart. Dean focused on Cas' lips.  
"So what should we do about this?" Dean asked flirtatiously.  
"Is there something we should do?" Cas inquired, placing a finger to  
Dean's lips.  
"Uh, Cas." Dean murmured under his finger, "This is not what I wanted."  
"So you are upset with me!" Cas cried, tearing his fingers away from Dean.  
"No Cas," Dean chuckled, "I was hoping for a kiss."  
"Oh." Dean leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Cas' lips before pulling away.  
"That was…." Cas started..  
"Yeah Cas, it was." Dean smiled, and pulled Cas closer.  
"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Cas asked, while Dean messed with his tie.  
"That's sounds sexual, Cas." Dean said in faux shock, "Are you  
implying what I believe you're implying?"  
"No Dean. I want to just sleep with you." Cas corrected him.  
"Okay Cas. I can do that." Dean pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping his  
arms around Cas' waist.  
"Hey guys, so I- oh." Sam walked into the room with a receipt before  
their lips connected.  
"Dammit Sammy! Can't you knock?" Dean yelled at him, "I almost kissed my angel!"  
"When did you fall out of the closet, Dean?" Sam teased, and dodged  
the pillow Dean threw at him, "Okay, I'm going!"  
"That ruined the moment." Sighed Dean, flopped down on the bed.  
"Yes,It did."  
"USE PROTECTION!" Sam yelled from downstairs.  
"SAM, I SWEAR TO GOD," Dean started, until Cas tugged on his arm.  
"Come on Dean, lay down with me." Cas prompted.  
"Cas, I'm not going to cuddle you." Dean told him finalizing the idea.  
"Please?" Cas whined, giving Dean his pouty face.  
"Ugh. Fine. Why do you have to be so damn cute?" Dean asked, tugging  
back the blankets to lay under them. Cas nudged under the blankets and  
snuggled up to Dean.  
"Your eyes are really pretty, Dean." Cas complimented Dean, who just  
rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled. Once they were both settled underneath  
the blankets, Cas snuggled closer to Dean, who pressed a kiss against  
his lips.  
"I love you, Cas." Dean said happily, still wondering if anything  
would ever top this moment.  
"I love you too, Dean." Cas smiled, and Dean looked into Castiel's  
deep black eyes, "I wish I didn't have to kill you."


	2. Dead Man's Blood

We didn't talk much about the incident. Sam and Dean still had no clue how that demon could have possibly possessed me, and I couldn't tell them, not with the battle raging in my head. I could barely get a good night's rest, even cuddled up against Dean's chest. The way it worked was whenever I had stolen my grace, it came with unfortunate consequences. Jimmy hadn't passed, I had known for a while now, actually. His soul had passed to heaven, but because his body was in use, got transported back down to me when heaven locked down, so I could hear his words in my mind. Not only was it Jimmy living inside me there was also the demon, the one who tried to kill Dean. I dreamt of them, of us, just arguing all the time. They came out when I was alone or sleeping, sometimes they overpowered me and were able to move the vessel we all shared.

"C'mon Angel, I was only trying to have a little fun!" The demon defended himself we stood in Bobby's home even though now it was burnt to the ground.

"You tried to kill Dean!" I shouted at the demon, we all looked like the vessel in our own way. I was wearing my ordinary outfit with my button-down shirt, tie, and trench coat. The demon looked exactly like me, just in a pair of black skinny jeans and a T-shirt for a band Dean liked.

"Can you two shut up for a _second?!" _Jimmy had to yell over our heated argument, "This is _my_ body!" Jimmy was pissed that he was stuck back in here, and wanted his body back. He wore a blue button-down shirt and blue jeans.

"C'mon Jimmy, it's not so bad!" the demon tried to convince him, putting on a innocent smile, "You have _meeee!" _the dragged out the last word until Jimmy tried to slap him.

"You could have gotten my boyfriend killed!" I interrupted their fight and pointed at the demon, "Why are you trying to? Aren't you me?" The demon was a bit odd to explain to Sam and Dean, so I kept it on the down low. I guess whenever you steal grace and you kill a demon, a little piece of that demon's twisted and dark soul sticks around. It's supposed to be that since you don't have your personal grace it didn't burn it all out properly.

"Doesn't mean I am as kind as you." The demon snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Boyfriend?! I have a wife, a little girl! She's got to be 16 now!" Jimmy growled at us, "You can take that boyfriend crap and shove it up your ass, Castiel!"

"You offered yourself up to me you assbutt!" I screamed back to him.

"The fuck is an assbutt?" The demon asked.

"You!"

"Fuck off Jimmy!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!"

"No fucking way, Castiel!"

"Hello? I am the only one who has an actual family!"

"I have Dean!"

"He'll be dead in a week, what he does!"

"Get out of this, demon!" Jimmy snapped, glaring at the black-eyed version of him, "This is between me and this dick of an angel!"

"Your daughter is off the radar, Jimmy! She's been missing for months!" I shouted at him.

"I'll find her once_ I gain control of my own goddamn body!_" Jimmy's nostrils flared, he was furious.

"Does she even want you?" The demon asked insightfully.

"Since when are you Dr. Phil, demon?" Jimmy shot at him.

"Both of you _shut up!_" I screamed.

Sam and Dean startled, looking up at me. They were obviously in the middle of a conversation, probably a hunt, when I had screamed myself out of my dream.

_Kill him for me? _asked the demonic voice in my head.

_Fuck off, not right now._ I replied though telepathy.

"Hello? Earth to Cas?" Dean waved a hand in front of my face and I snapped out of my thoughts. Well I guess _our _thoughts.

"Oh hey, sorry just a dream. I shook my head, and pushed off the blankets, "What are you two discussing?" I asked.

"Just about…." Sam trailed off after the two words, looking to Dean for help.

"The possession, Cas. You're an angel, how did you get possessed?" Dean tried to make it sound kindly, but it shot out like a bullet.

"I don't know. Must have been a powerful demon, but you've tried everything. The demon traps, the salt, I don't know what's wrong." I sighed and rubbed my forehead, I should tell them.

_Don't you dare, we have so much to figure out!_ Jimmy pleaded in my head. I mumbled out a quiet 'okay' so the Winchesters didn't hear.

"I guess, are you sure we don't have to worry about it?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Whatever it was, I killed it once the spirit left my body." I assured them, "Any hunts?" I tried to get their minds off the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, actually, every week for two months in Lakeside, Oregon a groups of people has gone missing after going out."

"Like, clubbing?" Dean asked, "What, did monsters jump them?"

"No, not just clubbing. There's been group of women walking to a diner after a book club meeting, and a group of teenagers going to a chess club meet." Sam flipped back the keyboard of the laptop I had gotten him (don't ask how, it involved a lot of angelic power) and turned it around to show us.

"Says the latest group, a swim team, was missing for about an hour before they were found dumped in a barn, drained of all their blood."

"So is it a nest going after groups of people?" I asked sitting up in my bed a little.

"Yeah, most likely. All of the people went missing after 9:00, I just don't understand how there's no witnesses to their abduction." Sam flipped around the keyboard and closed the laptop.

"Should we head up to Lakeside now?" I asked them, and Sam nodded, "Yeah, I say we get on up to Oregon."

"Okay, Cas get dressed, Sam and I will load up Baby." I give him a glare and he adds, "Baby #2. Love you Cas." He walks out of the room with Sam and their voices drop again into low whispers. I sigh and walk to the shared closet, this was going to be a long day.

"Agents Stark and Ashton." Dean introduced us as we held up our badges. The cop led us to where the bodies lay, in an old barn found by the owner of the shack.

"Oh, hello agent, I'm Sheriff Barton. This is the 9th time this had happened. It's the work of a goddamn serial killer, I'm telling you." She shook her head, "It's a small town, you know? Things like this really affect the community. Well, I'll leave you to it. We'll have all of them at the morgue later if you want to take a closer look.

"Damn." Dean sighed, looking at the lump of motionless teenage girls in front of us. They were all wearing party dresses that were ripped and stained with blood.

"I guess they went out and…" Dean nodded, and after a bit of closer inspection, we left and headed back to the motel where we left Sam.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Sam didn't even look up as we walked into his room and put down our stuff.

"What, Sam?" asked Dean, walking to stand behind his laptop.

"Turns out this nest has been doing this low-key for a while. Records show big groups going missing and turning up at least once a month dating back 3 years."

"Yeah? Then why the sudden change in blood need?" questioned Dean, leaning over Sam's shoulder.

"I have no clue. Maybe they decided to get it all at once and just leave it alone for a while then strike again." Sam replied, shrugging.

"That sounds like a plausible answer. Where is the nest located?" I sat on the bed looking up at them expectantly

"Not sure. But all the deaths have happened around the New American Diner. Should we check it out?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Plus, I am starving." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean began to step out the door again, "You two coming?"

We all hopped in the Impala and drove to the diner with Dean's classical rock music blaring through the speakers, as we pulled in to park I looked at the blue exterior of the diner and sighed. Maybe I could try to take advils to help with the headaches the communication with the other souls caused. They were all technically me, but not at the same time.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, and I nodded quickly, walking out into the crisp autumn air and into the diner. We sat at a booth and ordered, and began to talk about the hunt.

"It has to be near here, so they can easily lug multiple bodies without being caught." Sam explained.

"Could it be the owners of the diner?" I asked, glancing up to look at the kitchen.

"Couldn't be, there's only around 4 people working here and all the deaths have happened yards from here. They wouldn't be able to keep up with the orders of it was the diner." Dean twiddled with this fork as the waitress brought our food over.

"There you go sir." She put my plate in front on my last, leaning in so her breasts were near my face. I smiled nervously and thanked her.

"Whore." Dean grumbled.

"Dean, come on." Sam rolled his eyes, "You would have been all over her before Cas came around."

"Shut up, Sam." I picked at his chicken fried steak, as Dean and Sam inhaled their food.

"We all done?" Dean asked, and I nodded despite my almost completely full plate. Sam paid and we all walked outside.

"Maybe we should search around this general area?" I asked.

"Couldn't hurt." Sam shrugged and began to walk around the building. We walked for a few yards before coming to face an old shack.

"I can't believe this. It was almost too easy." Dean shook his head as we approached the shack. As we walked in, we immediately noticed something was wrong. There was a vampire lying on the floor, a syringe of dead man's blood in his chest. Dean and Sam pulled out their long, ridged knifes, and I pulled out a syringe, more in my inside pockets. The heads and bodies of vampires littered the floor. There was 3 dead ones, and as we headed deeper into the shack, we heard a fight raging on. We burst into the room as a blonde girl sliced off a vampire's head. She whipped around to face us, ready to fight.

"Claire?" Jimmy croaked out, taking control of my body.

"Not you assholes!" Claire Novak cried, her blade falling to the floor, "And not you!" She pulled out a simple knife instead and tried to attack me, but Dean stopped her.

"Hold up, princess." He mocked, pulled the knife from her.

"You ruined this family! You took my father, and my mother is dead!" Claire shrieked at the vessel.

"Claire?" Sam asked, looking her up and down. She was definitely older, she had grown taller and more attractive.

"Oh my god, Claire." I went to wrap my arms around her but she backed away.

"Stay away angel." She growled.

"Oh right. Forgot about that tiny detail, I'm not Castiel." I assured her.

"Then who are you?" Dean help up his large knife, pointing it at me.

"Jimmy Novak. Who else? Well I mean besides the demon we keep a lovely home." I said sarcastically.

"Demon?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Castiel has more than one soul staying here. He never told because we three decided it would be best to wait." I told them, trying to turn back to Claire, but was grabbed on the shoulder by Dean,

"Tell us now." He demanded. I wiggled away from him.

"Okay! Jesus… Well, whenever Cas stole grace, whenever he killed a demon a bit of that demon would stick around in his soul until he had built up a whole entire demon soul of himself. And when heaven closed, I was transported back here because my body was in use. We've been trying to take over control of the body, but only sometimes do we succeed." I explained, "Its children's work, honestly. Castiel is most powerful, but the demon is working its way up there."

"There's three different souls living in Cas?" Sam tried to process all of this information.

"Yep. Were here all the time." I directed a glare at Dean, "All the time." I repeated, and his face reddened a bit.

"Dad?" Claire squeaked from behind me, I turned around to face my daughter, who was only 11 when I had last seen her.

"Claire, come here." I held out my arms and she flung herself into them.

"I don't have control of this body much longer, baby." I kissed the top of her head, "Look how big you've gotten! I wish I could have been there for that. I am so sorry."

"Its not your fault Dad." Claire assured me, "I love you."

"I love you too. I don't have control of this body much longer. You two take care of Claire, I don't want her alone. She needs to be sa-" My eyes rolled back in my head, and I knew Castiel was regaining power.

"Dean." Was the first word out of my mouth as I came back to power in the vessel.

"Cas…" Dean started, looking from me to Claire behind me.

"Why did you tell us!" he suddenly screamed.

"I didn't know how!" I defended myself.

"Castiel?" Claire asked behind me, "Am I going to get my dad back?" she sounded so small, I wish I could choose another vessel, but it was pretty much picked over.

"Claire, I'll find a vessel for him to occupy. I promise." I didn't know how I would do it, or even if human souls could change bodies. She mumbled a thanks. I turned back to Sam and Dean.

"Theres three souls inside you, Cas!" Sam shouted at me, "You could get overtaken by that demon!"

"The demon is me, you idiots!" I yelled back at them, "It formed a soul with the demons bits and parts of my grace, if you try to take it out, I might die!" It went on like that for a big longer, the three of us bickering, trying to defend ourselves.

"Stop!" Claire screamed, and we all turned to look at her, "I am going to get my father back, even if I have to go with you three assholes! I have read books and seen movies, and I don't want to play the "I don't care about him" card! He tried so hard to get back to us, but now this angel has a boyfriend, that's he's having sex with for all I know!" she paused to take a breath, "But I am going to be reunited with my father even if he is in another vessel!" She picked her knife from the floors and walked out the door.

"Come on, we have work to do." She stomped out the shack as the brothers and the angel stared at each other, eventually following her out of the shack and back into the night.


End file.
